kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Contract Monsters
Once a Mirror Monster is confined through an empty Contract Card, it forms a Contract with the Rider who captured it and becomes labeled a . However, the Contract Monster can turn on their human partners and devour them if their Advent Deck is destroyed or should they decide to quit being Riders and thus starve the monster of the energy it would receive from absorbing the energies of other Monsters. Contract Monsters do have a sense of loyalty to their human partners (examples include Darkwing, Blancwing, Destwilder, and Magnugiga). At the same time, some will get angry at their Rider when forced to do something they choose not to do (Dragreder and Gigazelle are prime examples mainly due to the attitudes of their Riders). Then, there are those who completely show utter hatred for their Rider. In Ouja's case, after acquiring Metalgelas and Evildiver, his monsters constantly attack him. However, his unstable mentality and wild personality is more than enough to tame all three of his "pets". Beforehand, Metalgelas and Evildiver had loyally served Gai and Raia, respectively, with Metalgelas even trying to avenge his master. In Kamen Rider Decade, specific Mirror Monsters also contracted to Kamen Riders in the A.R. World of Ryuki. List of Contract Monsters : Contract Monster under Ryuki, later gained enough power to evolve into . Survived its master in the TV series. * : Knight's Contract Monster, later gained enough power to evolve into . * : Scissors' Contract Monster, it turned on its master and devoured Scissors when his Vent Buckle was destroyed. Destroyed by Ryuki's Dragon Rider Kick with Darkwing absorbing the monster after Dragreder was told not to. * : (10-50) -A giant Ox-like robot (with a humanoid appearance similar to a minotaur) that is Kamen Rider Zolda's Contract Monster. This monster was destroyed by Ouja's Doomsday in the series. * : A flying mechanical Stingray monster that was originally Kamen Rider Raia's Contract Monster. It becomes a Contract Monster under Ouja when it attempted to avenge its master in vain. * : An armored humanoid Rhinoceros monster that was originally Kamen Rider Gai's Contract Monster. It becomes a Contract Monster under Ouja when it attempted to avenge its master in vain. * : A giant mechanical Cobra monster that is Kamen Rider Ouja's Contract Monster. ** : A chimeric Mirror Monster made up of Venosnaker, Metalgelas, and Evildiver. This monster was destroyed in Episode Final by Ryuga's version of the Dragon Rider Kick. * : Tiger's Contract Monster. Survived its master and later destroyed by Ryuki Survive's Dragon Firestorm * : Originally rogue Mirror Monsters, they became Imperer's Contracts. * : Odin's Contract Monster. * : Verde's Contract Monster. * : Femme's Contract Monster. * : Ryuga's Contract Monster, a dark version of Dragreder. Was destroyed alongside its master. Contract Monsters-Dragreder.png|Dragreder DragrezerHD.jpg|Dragranzer Contract Monsters-Darkwing.png|Darkwing DarkraiderHD.jpg|Darkraider Contract Monsters-Volcancer.png|Volcancer Contract Monsters-Magnugiga.png|Magnugiga Contract Monsters-Evildiver.png|Evildiver Contract Monsters-Metalgelas.png|Metalgelas VenosnakerHD.png|Venosnaker Contract Monsters-Genocider.png|Genocider Contract Monsters-Destwilder.png|Destwilder Contract Monsters-Gigazelle.png|Gigazelle Contract Monsters-Goldphoenix.png|Goldphoenix Contract Monsters-Biogreeza.png|Biogreeza Contract Monsters-Blancwing.png|Blancwing Contract Monsters-Dragblacker.png|Dragblacker - Alternatives= * : Alternative Zero's Contract Monster. Survived its master upon being controlled by Yui, it was weakened by Ryuki's Drag Claw Fire to be destroyed by Knight's Hishou Zan. Contract Monsters-Psycorogue.png|Psycorogue - Abyss= * : A mechanical shark Mirror Monster made up of Abysshammer and Abysslasher. Destroyed by Decade and Ryuki Dragreder. ** : One of Abyss' Contract Monsters. ** : One of Abyss' Contract Monsters. Contract Monsters-Abyssodon.png|Abyssodon Contract Monsters-Abysshammer.png|Abysshammer Contract Monsters-Abysslasher.png|Abysslasher }} Appearances Notes Category:Mirror Monster Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Monsters Category:Allies Category:Ryuki Characters Category:Decade Characters